


Small Game Grumps x Reader fics

by CoffeesForClosers



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7595059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeesForClosers/pseuds/CoffeesForClosers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bunch of small cute oneshots of Game Grumps x Reader. Will try to update it whenever I get time!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ross x Reader

Today was a stupid, boring morning. Nothing was really happening at the office and everyone were tired from whatever they had been doing in the weekend.

You sighed. You really didn't want to work, you'd do almost anything to just take a nap at home, but you knew you couldn't. The guys needed you.

You clicked a few times on the program you had open, trying to help Kevin with editing, but the screen froze, and so did you. _Oh fuck_ , you thought.

You couldn't deal with frozen programs at the moment, so you got up from your office chair and strolled to where Ross was seated. He always knew how to make your day better.

You leaned against the backrest to his chair and looked at what he was doing. He was busy animating, and from the looks of it, it was a music video.

You looked down at him, not being able to see anything else but his hair. It was all fluffy today, more than usual. You took a small tuft of his hair and began playing around with it. Ross chuckled.

"You having fun up there?" He asked, playfulness in his voice.

"Much." You replied, still playing around with his hair.

He went back to his work while you still had your fine amount of fun with his hair. He didn't seem to mind it the slightest; he seemed to enjoy it.

"Could you help me with this scene, (Y/N)?" Ross asked. You replied with a 'sure' and he signalled you to come closer to him.

"I need you to help being my reference for a position I have to animate in this scene. I've just forgotten how to draw it." He said and smiled. You rolled your eyes. Typically Ross.

"I need you to hold this pen and pretend its a sword, okay?" He said as he handed you a red pen. You didn't say anything, you were used to shenanigans like these.

"Like this?" You said while you tried to look as knight-like as you could.

"Perfect!" He exclaimed. "Just hold it for a little while."

Minutes went by and your leg was cramping. You were sure you were gonna end up falling on the floor soon if he didn't hurry up.

"You soon finished?" You said irritated.

"Just two seconds." He said and held his pen up in the air, signalling he was almost finished.

You groaned, hoping he really did literally mean two seconds.

"It's done!" He said, voice full of happiness. You walked to his screen and your cheeks instantly became red.

He had drawn a drawing of you two. You were drawn as a tough looking knight and him as a cute, pink princess. In the background laid a dead red dragon along with some bones. The most amazing part of the drawing was that he had drawn him kissing you.

"I kinda thought that if I drew us kissing, you'd want to do it in real life." He said and his eyes shone as much as his smile was width.

You laughed at how cute he was before you took his face in your palms and kissed him.

His lips were as soft as his hands were, if not more. You felt sparks inside of you, as if someone had lit a million fireworks inside of you.  
The only thing that made you end the kiss was Arin standing in the other end of the room, yelling "Get a room!"


	2. Dan x Reader

“Good morning, beautiful,” said a voice next to you. You turned around and met Dan’s face. His eyes were barely open and his hair was a curly mess, but besides that, he looked as handsome as ever.

“‘Morning,” you replied. “Slept well?”

"I always sleep well when it’s next to you.”

“Dan, we’ve only slept in the same bed once before.”

He laughed and came closer. 

“Exactly,” he said with a smile. You ruffled his hair before you were about to get out of the bed, which was the only current thing that showed proof of what had happened the night before. You barely had one leg out of the bed, before Dan took your arm and hurled you back in.

He had both of his arms tightly around you.

“I really like you. You know that, right?” he said, his voice muffled by your hair. You nodded, just enjoying the moment. You had all been incredible stressed the past few weeks. The deadlines had not giving you more than a two days max to finish each video. This calmed you more down than you had thought at first.

“I hope you really like me back, too,” he said. You looked up at him.  
“Because that’d make me really happy.”

“Of course I do, silly.” you said, and before you knew it, his lips were on yours. They tasted sweet, despite his morning breath.

The kiss wasn’t long, but not short either. He parted with you and softly began stroking your cheek.

“Do you want to be mine then?”

You began nodding like crazy and felt those familiar lips on yours, once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't look at the update/upload dates.

**Author's Note:**

> Made this for a friend of mine, hope it's good enough <3


End file.
